This section is intended to provide background information to facilitate a better understanding of various technologies described herein. As the section's title implies, this is a discussion of related art. That such art is related in no way implies that it is prior art. The related art may or may not be prior art. It should therefore be understood that the statements in this section are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Operators of marine vessels may use instruments to map the water and underwater terrain in the vicinity of the marine vessel, and to detect fish or objects in the water. One or more sonar transducer arrays may be used to map the water and underwater terrain. The map of the underwater terrain within the vicinity of the vessel may be used for navigation purposes, to detect fish, to determine areas or depths to fish, or for other purposes.